Playing with my heart:
by OoColorful MuffinoO
Summary: Naminé se casará con Riku en dos semanas y Roxas continua teniendo sentimientos por ella acaso habrá algo que el pueda hacer RoxasxNaminé RikuxNamié un poco de SoraxKairi VERSIÓN LEGIBLE
1. Capítulo 1

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece al igual que la canción changes cantada por 3-doors down

_**.:PLAYING WITH MY HEART:.**_

Roxas Hikari Estas invitado a la boda de estos 2 seres:

Jessika Naminé Basset y Riku Kumamoto

El 14 de Julio del 2013 a las 5:30 pm Por Favor no faltes.

Su vida ya no valia nada; de la unica persona que había estado enamorado, se iba a casar con el ser que mas odiaba...Riku.-Por que?...Por que tu Nami- se decía en las penumbras de su departamento.

Riku siempre fue una de las personas que el mas odiaba: engreido, egoista, mujeriego, cruel, pervertido y frio. Bueno al criterio de el

Todo estaba Roto en el departamento hasta los focos debido a su ataque de furia, tristeza,decepción habian muchos sentimientos en su cabeza.

El desde sus doce años tuvo sentimientos por aquella chica que en la escuela era conocida como bruja: blanca como la nieve, delgada como un palo de escoba,

misteriosa como la misma niebla; pero para Roxas no era asi...Nunca fue asi. Desde el primer momento en que la vió quedó estupefacto por su belleza asi como tenía sus cosas raras tenia sus cosas monas: sus ojos eran hermosos azules como el cielo reflejado en el mar en un dia soleado de verano, era bastante tímida cosa que a Roxas siempre le gusto de las niñas, era divertida una vez que ya la habias conocido y lo que mas le llamó la atención (como sea todos los hombres piensan en eso) a sus 12 años tenía un cuerpo bien defindo.

Era muy parecida a su prima Kairi; solo que Kari era pelirroja y mas sociable.

Es decir de todos los hombres que hay en este mundo tenia que ser el...Riku.

-Hola hermanito...WOW QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ!!- dijo Sora entrando a el departamento

-Hola Sora- contestó con una voz vacía tirado en el piso recargado en lo que antes era un sofá.

-Roxas...Que sucedió-

-nada tu sabes mis estupideces me caí y mira todo lo que paso juju- el dijo "sonriendo"

-Roxas te conosco se que esa sonrisa es falsa-

-Yo...- el dijo con una mirada triste

-I'm not suposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am, I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands (how I feel)- el celular de Roxas comenzó a sonar.

-NO vas a contestar- Sora le preguntó preocupado

-Ya voy rayos-

**En el Teléfono**

-Bueno quien habla? Roxas!-

-Naminé -

-hola como estas!-Naminé preguntó curiosamete

-Bien, excelente es la palabra correcta- Contesto energético como tendía hacerlo normalmente lo último que quería era que se enterara de que estaba deprimido por su culpa

Sora nada mas rodó los ojos, si claro Roxas estaba de maravilla (en sarcasmo)

-Oye este... Riku y yo nos estabamos preguntandonos si te importaría ser el padrino de bodas de Riku. No tienes idea de lo que significa para los dos

-Si claro

-hay Roxie te adoro muchas gracias ByeBYe

-Adios nami cuidate

En cuanto el colgó lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.Sora miró la invitación a la boda de Riku y Naminé.

-Cuánto la amas?-

-Como no tienes idea- contestó Roxas aun llorando.

-Que piensas hacer?-

-Olvidarla...eso es todo lo que puedo hacer...pero no lo he logrado-

-Desde cuando te dieron esta invitación?-

-Hace una semana exactamente cuando te fuiste a tu torneo en Nueva York-

**Flashback**

-Sora cuidate y porfavor no regreses con un hueso roto, cuando llegues me avisas, por si cualquier cosa me llamas, tu tranquilo yo le aviso a mamá y papá...-el seguía hablando.

-Ok ya capté Roxas, rayos, y yo soy el mellizo mayor-

-Traenos ese trofeo ok- Roxas le dijo animandolo

-Tu tranquilo te traeré el trofeo...y una New Yorkina juju-

-Cállete idiota y ya largate que te va a dejar el avión- le ordenó -Adiós Sora Cuidate- se despidió con una sonrisa

-Ok Bye-

-Hay dios que voy a hacer. Yo soy el menor y paresco el mayor-

Como a los 5 minutos la puerta sonó

-Ya voy-Roxas se dirijió a la puerta

-Quien...Kairi!

-Hola Roxie Oye y Sora-

-Um ya se fue -

-Crees que aun puedo alcanzarlo-

-Si de hecho se acaba de ir-

-Hay muchisimas gracias Roxie bueno me largo bye-

-Adios-

Que suertudo era Sora estaba en el equipo de Kendo de la universidad y tenía una novia linda.

Una vez se fue se dirijió a su habitación.Se colocó ropa mas formal, se puso la colonia que le regalaron sus padres y guardó algo ,en una caja negra, y se lo metió en su bolsillo. Era un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante en el centro. Lo había estado pensando durante unos dias, pero, ayer mientras su hermano dormia su siesta el fue a una joyería y lo compró, iba a proponerle matrimonio a Naminé.

_Ding Dong_

-Kairi ya te dige que si lo logras alcan...- el dijo abriendo la puerta

-Usted es Roxas Hikari?- Dijo un tipo que media como 2 metros de largo y 1 de ancho debía de ser uno de los guardaespaldas de Nami

-Que gordo y alto...¡digo si!-

-Y con usted vive el joven Sora-

-Eww...¡Si señor!-

-Tome esto- le dio un sobre blanco con adornillos Rosas, azules y blancos

-Grasas...¡Gracias!- y cerró la puerta curioso con una sonrisa en su rostro; que sería lo que Nami le había enviado, tal vez una carta de amor.

En cuanto la abrió y comenzo a leerla la sonrisa de su rostro se borró, para convertirse en una expresión de shock, melancolía, tristeza y decepción

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Roxas porfavor ya no llores. Desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada-

-Sora lo estaba olvidando Kairi logró alcanzarte- Roxas dijo intentando cambiar de tema

-Si y Dios mio me comió a besos-

-La amas-

-Por supuesto-

-Crees que ella a ti-

-Creo que si-

-Entonces dale esto- sacó de su bolsillo la misma caja negra.

Sora la abrío y se sorprendió -Roxas...pero cuando?...porqué?-

-2 dias antes de que te fueras lo compré, pero, ya no me sirve, no tengo a quien darselo-el dijo con una mirada triste que se dirigía al suelo- Pero tu,encambio tienes a quien darsela y estoy seguro de aceptará-

-Roxas...gracias-

-Para que estamos los hermanos no-

-Now I'm going through changes, changes ;God, I feel so frustrated lately ;When I get suffocated, save me ;Now I'm going through changes, changes-El celuar de Roxas volvió a sonar

**Al teléfono**

-Bueno?

-Hola Roxas- dijo con una voz engreida (adivinen de quien hablo)

-Riku!!- contestó con una voz furiosa

-Oye me enteré de que aceptaste ser mi padrino y gracias por eso

-Que rayos quieres!-

Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos en el bar de Vexen hoy a la 7:00pm

-...ahí nos vemos

-sale pues chao

-Hasta luego- Roxas colgó primero realmente no soportaba a Riku. A diferencia de Roxas, Sora y Riku eran los mejores amigos

-¿Qué paso?, que te dijo?-

-Que quiere verme en el bar de Vexen a las 7:00pm-

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- Sora se comenzó a reir como un idiota

-Sora? Que pasa-

-Riku es realmente malvado son las 6:50pm jajajaja-

-QUÉ!!!!!!- maldito lo odio que lo atropelle un trailer-

-Si yo fuera tu me iría cambiando jajajaja-

-Ya voy, aparte esa mie#$ queda en el otro pu&$ lado de la ciudad!!-

-WoW santo Roxas dijo malas palabras, le diré a mamá-

-SE LO DICES, Y YO LE DIGO QUE HICISTE CON KAIRI EN EL CARRO DE PAPA-

-Bueno pues tranquilo hermanito-

-Es que ese idiota de Riku me saca de quizio! ua!- Mientras se quejaba estaba vistiendose y cuando se intentaba poner los pantalones se cayó -OUCH- se quejó sobando su cabeza

-Ya estoy, bueno me largo oye me llevo el carro?-

-No lo mandé a lavar-

-Ok entonces me voy en la moto adiós- Bajó las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo de hecho brincó las últimas 10

.Se subió a la motocicleta que le habían regalado sus papás se colocó el casco, puso las llaves y a manejar

**EN "EL BAR DE VEXEN: solo para conocidos de el señor Vexen y policias"**

-Llegas tarde Roxas- saludo con voz llena de orgullo

-No lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que tu me dijiste 10 minutos antes-

-wow tranquilo mi padrino de bodas-

Roxas solo lo observaba con furia

-Ven sientate yo invito los tragos-

-Creo que paso, no tomo- dijo mientras se sentaba

-Que mal- dijo el con una sonrisa llena de orgullo -Oye Xigbar dame 1 cervesa y un jugo de Naranja para el niño-

-Ya voy-

-Y que ha sido de tu vida Roxas-

-Me iba bien hasta que llegue aqui-

-Tranquilo viejo-

-Riku te tengo una pregunta-

-Si dime-

-¿Qué pasó con Selphie?-

-Creo que me rendí es decir nunca creí que se fijaría en mi-

"Y para eso usaste a Naminé¡De remplazo!" Roxas pensaba apretando los puños

-Pero me alegra haber conseguido una chica como Nami-

-¿Porqué te casarás con Naminé?-

-...-

-Riku y que te gusta de Nami- al ver que Riku no respondió cambio de pregunta mas no de tema

-Bueno es una chica muy linda, tierna, dinero no le falta después de todo es Hija de DiZ, es muy sexy y lo: mejor lo hace muy bien-

Roxas estaba enfadado pero en la parte de :dinero no le falta: empezo a enojarse más y estaba a punto de explotar en la parte de .:lo hace muy bien:.

Roxas miro a su jugo estaba realmente furioso

-Sabes. Gime como una pobre gatita, pero es ruda como una leona cazando...-

Roxas realmente se había enfurecido y habia golpeado su cara justamente el centro de la cara entre los 2 ojos y la parte superior de la nariz Riku del golpe se cayó de la silla gritando de dolor y tapandose la parte golpeada

-Te juro que si le haces algo a Nami te mato-

Con estas palabras Roxas salió del bar rojo del coraje que sentía. Como a las 5 cuadras Roxas iba caminando aun pensando como sería mejor matar a Riku ahorcado, de un balaso o a puñetazos la última era su favorita

-Roxas?- se oyó una voz familiar

-Eh?- Volteó se cabeza para ver a su emisor -Naminé-

-¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?-

-vengo de comprar el refrigerio y tu-

-Venía de... mi casa tu sabes me gusta caminar-

-Te gusta caminar a las 7:40 de la noche-

-Si em te acompaño a tu casa-

-Claro-

-¿Oye nami?- el silencio lo agobiaba así que decidió iniciar una conversación

-dime-

-¿Vives con Riku?-

-Claro que no-

-¿Te has besado con el?-

-Obvio-

-Te has acostado con el?-

-que?!- Naminé preguntó sonrojada

-Por favor contestame- el dijo seriamente

-Si... dijo ella roja con un tomate - Se puede saber por que este interrogatorio-

-Naminé hay algo que deseaba decirte desde hace 6 años-

-eh??-

-Naminé estoy enamorado de ti- dijo seriamente

-!!!- Naminé se quedó atónita

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi, cuando te vi caminar, reir, hablar, toda tu eres perfecta; Nunca me importó lo que todos decían de ti, siempre fuiste Primero que nada. El día que me trajeron la invitación te iba a proponer matrimonio pero creo que Riku me ganó-

-wow...Roxas... es que ya es demasiado tarde tu tambien me gustabas hace 6 años pero creí que no te fijarías jamas en alguien como yo-

-Pero lo hice y no te pido que canceles tu boda con Riku solo quería que lo supieras-

-Lo siento Roxas pero se que significa tu "solo quería que lo supieras" y no te puedo dar una oportunidad ya es muy tarde- dijo con ojos cristalinos

-Naminé solo cúmpleme un deseo porfavor-

-No Roxas no pue...!- Naminé no pudo continuar debido a que Roxas la había besado.

Ella al principio se resistía pero al final se dejó llevar; el beso no fue para nada corto y menos ligero.

Aunque ella estuviera comprometida lo beso aun mejor de lo que solía con Riku.

Roxas la tiró al cesped del parque con delicadeza, y el estaba sobre ella (no se asusten no va a pasar nada) Eso paso de ser un simple beso y Roxas nunca se había sentido mejor, pero Naminé, en cambio ya estaba volviendo a entrar en razón, que era lo que estaba haciendo ella estaba comprometida ya. No podía seguir con esto.

Roxas hace tiempo que había dejado de besar su boca para pasar a su cuello, pero no le dejó ni una sola marca lo hacía cuidadosamente como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana. El estaba decidido borraría la marca que Riku habia dejado en Naminé para poner la suya.

-Roxas porfavor...- ella gimió Riku tenía razón lo hacia como un gatito regresó a su cara para besarla de nuevo pero algo lo detuvo.

-Por Favor para- dijo ella asustada llorando nunca se habia sentido tan asustada como lo estaba ahora.

-Nami...lo...lamento-

-Deberías de!!! estoy comprometida Roxas me casaré en 2 semanas y el propio padrino de bodas intentó...hacerme suya-

-Nami yo...- dijo avergonzado -Te acompaño a tu casa-

-No Roxas porfavor no se que sucederá si vienes conmigo, aunque tu no hagas nada yo lo haré, será mejor que me vaya sola y por favor Roxas no me sigas ni me busques nos vemos el día de la boda Roxas adios-

-Hasta luego Nami-

**2 semanas Después**

Era una hermosa boda, en una hermosa iglesia y la novia se veía preciosa al igual que el novio.Roxas no quitaba su mirada del piso seguía avergonzado por lo que había sucedido en el parque.El sacerdote era Xenmas y lo estaba haciendo muy bien fue un horror por que el sacerdote que los iba a casar había muerto hace 3 dias.

-Riku y Naminé si ustedes libremente estan dispuestos a tomar las obligaciones de un matrimonio-

-Si- contestaron ambos

-Riku Kumamoto estas dispuesto a estar con Naminé por el resto de sus vidas en lo bueno y lo malo, en la salud y en la enfremedad, etc etc etc (perdón pero no me se el discurso) hasta que la muerte los separe-

-acepto- dijo Riku orgullosamente

-Jessika Naminé Basset esta dispuesta a estar con Riku por el resto de sus vidas en lo bueno y lo malo, en la salud en la enfermedad, blah blah blah hasta que la muerte los separe-

-...acepto- había dudado un poco pero se decidió a contestar algo de lo que en un futuro se podría arrepentir

-Alguien que no este de acuerdo con la unión de estos 2 seres que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-

Naminé estaba asustada, que sucedería si Roxas se negara y hablara sobre lo que ocurrió en el parque

-Riku Kumamoto puede besar a la novia-

Y así fue Riku la beso con todo el "amor que sentía"; pero algo andaba mal Riku veía a Roxas como si le estuviera demostrando que el lo podía hacer con toda libertad y el no.

Roxas lo miraba con odio y Riku con una mirada de burla.

-Ya amor oye me voy al carro te veo haya para de una vez irnos a la fiesta- dijo Naminé intentando alejarlo un poco.

-Ok nos vemos ahí bye- Ella se alejó al igual que todos los invitados. Dejando solos a Riku y a Roxas.

Roxas lo miraba con una mirada asesina y Riku con una mirada burlona.

Riku caminaba directo hacia a puerta y mientras caminaba se detuvo al lado derecho de Roxas nisiquiera lo veía a los ojos debido a que estaba a su lado derecho la boca de Riku quedaba cerca de el oido derecho de Roxas como si le fuera a decir un secreto.

-Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste en el bar?..._ ¿Por qué te casaras con Naminé? _La respuesta es: _**POR QUE SIEMPRE SUPE TUS SENTIMIENTOS POR ELLA**__ (lo se suena muy sínico)_- y al terminar de decirle a Roxas sus motivos se fue de la Iglesia

Roxas cayó de rodillas al suelo sorprendido llorando. Mientras que en un vitral se veía la imagen de un ángel protegiendo a la virgen María y a Jesús de un demonio, la lluvia causo que pareciera que aquel ángel lloraba.


	2. Importante

¡¡¡¡¡Hola mi querida gente de este hermoso lugar!!!!!

Bueno pus les tengo una buena noticia y es que ya se como continuar este fic.

Me puse a escuchar la canción de "Break her Heart" de Good Charlotte. Y se me ocurrió como continuarlo pero como ustedes saben soy: Supe-recontra-archimega-alapotenciaN INÚTIL.

Así que para aquellos (que yo se que son todos) los buenos ecritores que tienen piedad de mi, me gustaria que me ayudaran con esto.

Si, se en que están pensando "Nos hizo gastar nuestro presiado tiempo informandonos cosas que ni siquiera nos interesaban y menos sus estúpidos fanfictions " pero es que para mi es una buena noticia así que por eso los hago gastar su tiempo.

La canción de "Break her Heart" me recuerda mucho a mi fanfic (de cierta forma) OK para aquellos que esten interesados en los lyrics de esta canción aquí se los dejo:

When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer

When you go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home

The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters

When you see him wither her, he doesn't care at all

As she follows him around, like you follow her around

He doesn't even care and your figuring it out

The only way your gonna keep somebody around

I'm about to let you know

There's something I don't understand

The only way a woman is gonna want a man

The only way ya'll ever keep her in your hands

Is breaking apart her heart

Don't tell her she is the reason that you live

Don't give her everything that you got to give

If you want to keep a girl for as long as you live

Just break apart her heart

Can't you see shes the way she's crying

Thats what keeps her trying, she knew she could have you

And he don't give her what she wants

There is truth about this, you say you want to be noticed

Well if you want to be noticed you gotta learn to break some hearts

Don't try to understand

CORO

Can't you see what you've done?

What I've become, what I've become

Can't you see?

I don't understand this cruelty

I don't understand but now I see

I don't understand...its just not me.


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola gente!!!

Bueno pus adivinen que?

Nuevo capitulo y no necesité tanta ayuda.

Gracias Alejandrita por escribir las partes pervertidas de este fic Ò//[//Ó

Bueno lo de siempre este historia me pertence a mi Roxas-Lover y lo demas nop.

Lo de siempre Lean y dejen reviews aunque sea para regañarme juju ) XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_La luna lograba hacer que sus ojos se vieran únicos._

_mas bien lo eran._

_Nunca verías ojos mas azules que los de el._

_El vestía una armadura. (N/A: supongamos que es como la de el KHll: Final mix con la que sae el tipo que se parece a Roxas que se llama Ben)_

_Ella un vestido blanco que caía lentamente hacia el suelo._

_Los brazos de el la rodearon._

_Ella le quitó el casco y lo besó con fuerza._

_El la dejó caer suavemente al césped estando el arriba de ella._

_La piel blanca desnuda de ella se erizó_

_El comenzó a quitarse la armadura y..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El dolor la despertó una noche fría de nuevo, si tan solo ella pudiera abrir los ojos y lo viera a su lado, solo por una bendita noche.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado con su bata de seda color blanco, su cabello amarrado con una pinza blanca.

Cuando llegó por fin a la cocina de su casa, la vió con dos personas ahí dentro su esposo Riku y el mejor amigo de su esposo Sora.

Ambos teniendo una plática bastante agradable, ya hacía dos meses desde su matrimonio, y desde ese tiempo ella no había visto Roxas.

Sora y Riku voltearon a verla, Riku se quedó sentado pero Sora se levantó de la alta silla de la barra de la cocina.

-Buenos días Nami o debo decir Srita. Kumamoto- Sora sonrió pero ella bajó la mirada, pero casi inmediatamente la levantó.

-Como tu quieras Sora- ella sonrió, se necesitaba conocer mucho a Naminé para saber cuando sus sonrisas eran falsas.

Ella dudo un poco pero le preguntó a Sora hacerca de su hermano, Roxas. Sora la miró con una mirada llena de duda pero luego le informó que estaba en el departamento de ellos muy feliz jugando su nuevo juego para X-Box 360 "Guitar Hero 2" (A/N: Que!, me gusta mucho ese juego, aunque yo lo tengo para Play-Station 2) Sora le contó que estaba muy emocionado intentando hacer MADHOUSE en Hard.

Naminé no se creyó nada de lo que salió de la boca de Sora, ella sabía la verdadera razón por la que Roxas no había venido.

-Oye Sora crees que pueda ir a tu casa, tu sabes hace mucho que o veo a mi mejor amigo- Naminé le dijo sonriendo.

Sora se tensó al oir eso, a quien ayudaría a su hermano el cual si estaba jugando, o a Naminé la chica que hace dos meses rompió el corazón de su hermano.

-Me parece una excelente idea Nami- dijo Riku levantandose de el sillón en el que se encontraba

Sora miró hacia abajo, pero luego asintió con la cabeza. Que podía hacer eran dos contra uno.

OxOxOxO

Desde afuera de el departamento de los mellizos Hikari se lograba escuchar la canción de KILLING IN THE NAME a todo volumen con algunas fallas.

Derepente la puerta principal se abrió y entró Sora junto con sus dos acompañantes.

Roxas volteó su cabeza rápidamente para llevarse una muy mala sorpresa.

Roxas traía una bermuda "Camuflage" sostenida por en cinturón con una ebilla que decía "Ska" una camisa negra que traía un 13 en números en romanos con una calavera de Iron Maiden, con un solo tenis "Vans" y al aire estaba su pie con un calcetin del Rainbow (A/N: para aquellos que no tienen idea de lo que es el rainbow, se los explicaré un breves palabras, es la bandera GAY)

Roxas desvió la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Naminé.

-¿Se puede saber a que se debe esta desagaradable visita, familia Kumamoto?- Roxas dijo retador con una mirada de desprecio hacia la pareja.

Naminé bajó la vista para ver sus pies delicados y pálidos pies cubiertos por unas manoletinas negras. Riku le dió la misma mirada a Roxas

El ambiente se comenzaba a tensar y, para empeorarlo Roxas dijo:

-No creen que fue suficiente con arruinar mi vida por una vez, es que acaso no estan satifecho tu y tu mujer. Que falta que tengan un hijo, si ustedes desean les puedo prestar mi habitación, de hecho les tengo hasta destendida la cama. Ya se, más bien, si quieren haganlo en presencia para que me duela más-

Riku hecho una pequeña risa llena de malicia, y los ojos de Naminé se volvieron cristalinos, de hecho las palabras de Roxas la aturdieron y la dejaron sin escuchar nada más a su alrededor. Por su parte Sora decidió que era mejor dejarlos solos para que pudieran arreglar sus problemas y silenciosamente salió del departamento.

-Veo que no has cambiado ni en lo más mínimo Roxas- la sonrisa de Riku se ampliaba, mientras Roxas enfadaba más -Pero si tu lo deseas mi querido padrino de bodas, puedo hacerlo aquí enfrente tuyo, claro como nunca la escuchaste gemir-

El movimiento fue casi instantaneo y muy veloz, de hecho hizo entrar en razón a Naminé,

Roxas repentinamente estrelló a Riku contra la pared. Riku recibió el golpe seco, pero en cuanto sintió recorrer el dolor por todo su cuerpo Riku enfado y se apolló contra la pared para tirar a Roxas al suelo.

Riku dió puñetazos secos, serios y duros al rostro de Roxas del cual salía sangre la cual dejaba pintado el suelo brillante y blanco del departamento. Roxas desesperado por librarse del dolor que estaba recibiendo en su rostro, dió un rodillaso en el "ustedes-saben-donde" de Riku. Roxas aprovecho el momento para rodar a Riku quedando el encima de su victima. (gracias por las ideas Danyeda) y continuaban peleando.

Naminé corrió hacia la zona de combate donde se encontraban Roxas vs Riku.

Ella llorando intentaba separarlos, pero ellos se aferraban uno del otro con mas fuerza.

Naminé corrió a toda velocidad a la cocina, tomó un sartén y lo estrelló con su limitada y poca fuerza en la cabeza de Roxas, knockeandolo.

Riku aprovechó el momento para hacerse la víctimay correr a un lado de Naminé.

-¿Lo maté?- Naminé se agachó para verlo

-Eso creo- dijo Riku limpiando la sangre que salía de su rostro.

Roxas despertó del trance en el que estaba y tomó con fuerza el delicado brazo de Naminé. Riku fingió asustarse y corrió hacia donde estaba Roxas y Naminé.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Salgan de mi casa YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- exclamó Roxas con su voz llena de Ira y Desprecio.

Se levantó jalando a Naminé y caminó con pasos sonoros hasta la puerta. La abrió y sacó a Naminé con velocidad moviedo sus labios para que Riku no notara un "lo siento" y tiró de un empujon a Riku. Aporreó la puerta y todo se había terminado.

Riku sorprendido quedó atonito y agacho la cabeza y sin estar a la mirada de Naminé dió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Naminé continuaba llorando y con sus suaves manos limpiaba sus finas lágrimas.

Riku tomó a Naminé de la mano y comenzó a salir de las torres de los departamentos.

OxOxOxO

Se veía en el espejo de su habitación con cuidado, Riku como cosa muy rara dijo que iba a salir con Sora para hablar con el rey Mickie.

Se había quitado la antigua ropa que traía puesta, para ponerse un Baby-Doll rosa con partes negras.

Últimamente había estado recordando muchas cosas demasiadas para recordarlas.

Solamente recordaba tres cosas

1°Cuando Roxas corrió a Riku y a ella de su departamento y cuando en sus labios sin algun sonido emanó un "lo siento"

2°Aquella noche dos semanas antes de su boda cuando se besó y casi tuvo "ustedes-saben-que" con el

3°Los sueños que había estado teniendo cada noche, ella con un vestido blanco, y Roxas con una armadura. En el mismo parque, en el mismo lugar, todo en el mismo momento y lugar, solamente que en su sueño ella se dejaba llevar y a diferencia de el momento en el que sucedió ella no lo detenía.

Melancolía se apropio de su cerebro¿Por qué rayos le estaba quitando tanto el sueño la presencia de Roxas en su mente...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo acabe si por fin soy super feliz.

Mi mente malvada me esta diciendo... que en el próximo capítulo hable sobre la infancia de todos ellos. De hecho convencí a mi hermana para que me hiciera un dibujo sobre este fic.

R&R ByEbYe

**ATTE:**_Roxas-LoverO3o_


	4. Capítulo 3

Yay! por fin volví a escribir este fic. Y jajajajaja ando bien inspirada!! El poder de echarse un maratón de una buena dosis de películas de terror. Se los digo enserio: siéntense en su sofá de un osito Panda (encontré uno en Walmart) y saquen sus mejores películas de terror de preferencia terror japonés!

Las mías fueron: El aro, La maldición, aguas turbias, una llamada perdida y espiral... y miren que funcionaron. Nota todas deben de ser con actores japoneses.

La misma historia de siempre la historia me pertenece y toooooooooodo lo demás no.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naminé abrió los ojos al sentir un frío que amenazaba junto a una ventisca helada. Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente y se dio cuenta el frío amenazador era Riku torturándola. Naminé siempre había sido una persona friolenta, y a pesar de que Riku supiera eso tenía el aire acondicionado encendido y le había mojado el camisón.

-¡Riku!- Naminé lo miró enfadada y se cubrió con el cobertor.

-Naminé, que te pasa cuando éramos novios te encantaba que te mojara- Riku alzó una ceja.

-Simplemente no estoy de humor, además son las 2:30 de la mañana. No se como tu puedes estar despierto todavía- Naminé cerró los ojos e instantáneamente se durmió.

Y otra vez se repitió su sueño...

Ella, el parque, su vestido blanco, debajo del sauce llorón y el chico de la armadura... Roxas.

XxX

Roxas estaba en su habitación viendo el documental de _Seven Ages of Rock _en _VH1_. Y comenzó a sonar esa canción... una canción que Roxas amaba realmente, claro justo antes de que hubiera pasado la catástrofe que había sucedido hace dos meses, una semana, tres días.

_Today is gonna be the day than they are gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe than anybody feels the way I do about you know._

Y antes de que Roxas pudiera apagar el televisor comenzó a recordar como el y una Naminé de 15 años se la vivían cantando esa canción al igual que varias canciones de Suede y a pesar de que a Naminé no le gustara también cantaba, Roxas, los Sex Pistols.

Aunque una de sus cosas en común era que ambos adoraban esa canción... _Wonderwall_ de _Oasis_.

Sora entró a la habitación y apagó la tele.

-Deberías de dormir ya hermanito, es decir ya son las 2:35 de la mañana- Sora se talló un ojo y bostezó para después quitarse pantalones y camisa y aventarse a su cama.

XxX

Naminé se despertó y vio que por primera vez Riku estaba a su lado y ella sonrió.

Se levantó de la cama y cautelosamente se dirigió a su habitación-clóset (A/N: es de esos grandes como los que tienen los artistas XD) y se puso unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla negra, junto con una camisa amarilla con un pequeño dibujo de un pollito en la parte superior a la izquierda de la ajustada camisa y le hizo juego con unos tenis Converse-All Star amarillos y una balaca del mismo color.

Bajó a la cocina y se sirvió un plato de cereal. Una vez ya había terminado tomó las llaves de su Pontiac-Solstice y fue al garage en donde abrió la puerta y salió dentro de su lujoso su coche.

Tenía que ir a comprar el refrigerio y rápido, antes de que Riku despertara y comenzara a molestar que quería desayunar.

Se bajó en un _WalMart_ y compró todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero a la hora de entrar al ascensor se encontró con Roxas.

El vestía unos pantalones (A/N: no se como se llaman son los que usan los skatos, los que son como x2 su talla) de mezclilla azul oscura y estaban un poco abajo, dejando al alcance de la vista unos boxers negros con unos sin-corazón, traía una camisa de cuadros negro con blanco sin mangas y con zipper, junto con unos _Vans _clásicos.

No había nadie en el elevador, solo ellos dos y ambos estaban en silencio, se lanzaban miradas el uno al otro, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraban ambos las desviaban.

Y como si el destino quisiera que hablaran, hubo un apagón.

Naminé cayó al piso debido al impacto y Roxas solo se agarró de la pared.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y el calor de primavera no ayudaba mucho realmente.

Naminé se paró enseguida y vio a Roxas extenderle la mano, acto al cual ella solo dijo gracias.

Naminé estaba nerviosa, sentía una necesidad de hablar con el, de preguntarle como estaba, de por que había hecho lo que había hecho la última vez que se vieron.

-Roxas...- Naminé intentó iniciar una plática -...olvídalo- pero prefirió callar.

Roxas se sentó viendo la puerta del ascensor y le tomó la mano para después jalársela, eso en el idioma mímico de Roxas significaba "Ven, siéntate a mi lado" y ella solo obedeció.

-Roxas, ¿que crees que pasó?- por fin el silencio la agobió.

Roxas respondió que de pronto un cortocircuito, o se podía haber caído un poste de luz o simplemente un error técnico.

-¿Acaso no vas a preguntármelo?- Roxas la miró profundamente. Naminé preguntó que a que se refería y el contestó que lo que había pasado en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde el día de su boda con Riku.

-La verdad es que pensé que si te preguntaba te inquietaría y te sentirías incómodo... Y me odiarías más de lo que ya lo haces- Naminé lo miró con una mirada cristalina y el miró al "cielo".

-Odiarte... ojala pudiera hacerlo. Lo he intentado hacer desde el día que te besé y pensaste que haría algo más...-Roxas cerró los ojos -...Naminé por que será que no puedo odiarte, creo que más bien siento todo lo contrario-.

Naminé se ruborizó de un rojo escarlata. -Roxas ¿tú me sigues... queriendo de esa manera?-

-Mentiría si te dijera que no- Roxas la miró con una mirada penetrante.

El calor era sofocante y ambos estaban sudando, Roxas nunca había sido una persona realmente paciente y menos si se trataba de estar pasando calor. El sonido de su zipper sacó a Naminé de sus pensamientos y miró a Roxas quitarse la camisa.

Sin lugar a dudas, Roxas era una persona realmente atractiva (A/N: niéguenmelo Fan-girls! Pero atrás por que es mío y de Nakita-chan) no era súper musculoso como Riku o Hayner pero de que tenía buen cuerpo, lo tenía.

-Roxas... que hac...- Naminé no pudo hablar el calor la sofocaba demasiado.

Roxas se quitó su muñequera de cuadritos negros y blancos, y como lo hacía cuando iban en secundaria, le amarró el cabello como pudo. Le dijo que debería de hacer lo mismo y que no se preocupara que no la vería.

Naminé no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya incluso más de lo que estaba por el calor y por un Roxas bien sepsi sin camisa (A/N: 03).

Naminé se quitó la camisa y los pantalones revelando una ropa interior blanca.

-POBRE de ti Hikari si te atreves a verme- Naminé dijo a Roxas como cuando se quedaban a dormir juntos y Naminé se cambiaba en la habitación, cubriendo a Roxas con una sábana o cualquier cosa que estuviera al alcance.

Roxas se giró al otro lado, ahora viendo la pared izquierda del ascensor.

Naminé esperaba otra cosa, algo así como una de esas respuestas que el daba cundo eran más jóvenes, algo así como un "Ni que estuvieras tan buena" o "Pa' ver huesos mejor voy al museo".

Roxas se sentía realmente mal, no solo por el hecho del exceso de calor en ese comprimido lugar o por estar espalda-espalda con Naminé.

-Roxas. Por el amor de Dios, ya no te reconozco, es decir, antes no te paraba el pico y con trabajo me dejabas hablar, y ahora no dices nada- Naminé tocó su hombro y el se giró. Ella se sentó enfrente de Roxas el cual solo la miraba a los ojos.

Naminé se acercó a Roxas y sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros separadas sus bocas.

-¿Que tengo que hacer para recuperarte?- Naminé tomó la cara de Roxas entre sus manos. -¿Roxas, porqué ya no eres el de antes?-

Roxas se sentía extremadamente confundido y enojado, no era fácil por lo que estaba pasando.

-Naminé..., ¡Cómo se supone que sea el de antes, gracias a ti he pasado por la etapa más depresiva de mi vida!- Roxas se levantó furioso y Naminé lo miró sorprendida. -Naminé es que tú no lo entiendes... Riku no te quiere, no le interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, ni siquiera como su muñequita de trapo con la que pueda "jugar" todas las noches, (A/N: vi. esta frase en una película y me gustó :D) Naminé para Riku no vales nada! Eres simplemente, simplemente una p...!- Roxas estaba apunto de decirlo todo, la verdad, estaba decidido ha decirle a Naminé sobre lo que Riku le había dicho al terminar su boda, pero Roxas había exagerado con sus palabras, y como buena mujer ofendida Naminé abofeteó a Roxas. -¡¡Podrás haber sido mi amigo, pero no tienes derecho a hablar de esa forma de mi matrimonio y mucho menos de mí!!- Naminé lloraba, pero al ver la cara de Roxas y su propia mano, Naminé cubrió su boca. -Roxas yo... no quería- Naminé intentó disculparse pero fue inútil. Roxas simplemente cubrió con su mano la ahora nueva roja mejilla. -Ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir con esto- Roxas sintió lágrimas en sus ojos pero no las iba a dejar salir, eso solamente haría mas vergonzoso ese momento.

Roxas se sentó en una de las esquinas del elevador. Naminé solo lo miró y se sentó en la contra esquina del elevador.

-Roxas… lo lamento…- Naminé se disculpó y abrazó sus piernas.

Que tal si lo que decía Roxas era verdad, que tal si Riku realmente no la quería… Bah estupideces, era obvio que Roxas simplemente estaba enfadado por que prefirió a Riku que a el… Pero Roxas no era de ese tipo de personas, Roxas siempre jugaba limpiamente, pero también Riku, además no se puede fingir tanto cariño a alguien. ¿O si?

Roxas estaba enseñando su espalda a Naminé, el abrazaba sus piernas igual que ella pero el tenía recargada la cabeza en sus brazos. Naminé admiró con serenidad la mayor vergüenza de Roxas, de su cuerpo, y eran las delicadas pero notorias pecas de sus hombros.

Naminé regresó al pasado, cuando ellos y "el grupito" iban a la playa, como Riku le flirteaba y Roxas parecía molesto, en ese entonces no tenía idea de porque, pero ahora lo sabía. También recordó las _luchitas_ (A/N: cuando alguien se sube a los hombros de alguien por lo general en albercas o playas y el equipo que se caiga primero pierde xD). A Roxas y a ella siempre les pateaban el trasero sobre todo el salvajismo de Hayner y la fuerza de Olette. Recordó como todos hacían bromas de sus adorables pecas (A/N: perdón me encantan los hombres con hombros pecosos, les da un toque de ternura-genialidad) y como el se ruborizaba y paraba sus labios en señal de berrinche. Y de la nada venía la etapa en la que Roxas comenzaba a decir una cantidad de estupideces en las que uno podía orinarse en los calzones de la risa.

Y Naminé sin darse cuenta comenzó a reírse, Roxas la miró con una ceja arqueada. ¿Cómo es que lo hacía? El desebaba con todas sus fuerzas odiarla, pero una risita, una estúpida risita, pateaba su trasero, y junto con el lo poquito que le quedaba de orgullo.

Naminé se dio cuenta de que se había reído en voz alta y cuando sus miradas se encontraron sonrió.

-Vamos a la playa- Naminé sonrió despreocupada, Roxas se limitó a verla con una cara en la que se podía leer "WTF"

Roxas fingió que eso no había pasado y volvió a recargar su cabeza en sus brazos.

Naminé se acercó a el y colocó su mano en el hombro de Roxas.

-Vamos a la playa, hoy- y ahí seguía esa maldita sonrisa tan poderosa que haría que el dijera _si_ a lo que fuera. Se miraron un rato, Roxas estupefacto por su propia respuesta que salió casi instantánea. _"Claro ¿Por qué no?" _

Su yo interior se respondió a si solo. –Por que eres una malvada bruja que me hecho una maldición encima y no me puedo liberar de ella. Y porque aunque sabes lo que yo siento por ti es como si te valiera y aún así hicieras lo que se te la gana, aunque YO salga afectado-

Naminé sonrió y gateó hasta la bolsa de súper, donde sacó una botella de agua y comenzó a tomar, Naminé le ofreció un poco y el accedió.

Naminé sonrió de oreja a oreja y apretó la botella de agua para que el se mojara (A/N: Hay ¡tan chistosa la hija de su pinkfloy ¿verdad?!)

Roxas simplemente se limpió el agua y ella se rió con gracia.

-¿Y como piensas que vayamos a la playa si estamos atrapados en un desgraciado elevador alrededor de unos cuarenta minutos, además crees que traigo traje de baño o que?- Roxas preguntó incrédulo.

Naminé sonrió dando una respuesta rápida.- Entonces subamos y comprémoste algo, ¿hecho?-

Roxas se negó volviendo a girar a ver a la pared del ascensor y ella dejó caer su cuerpo (A/N: algo estilo muy anime xD) y se levantó sobando su frente, protestando.

Y como si por fin la suerte hubiera escuchado las plegarias de Roxas el ascensor se puso en marcha.

Naminé se paró enseguida y comenzó a vestirse afanada. Roxas hizo lo mismo pero con más calma y lentitud.

-No creas que te has salvado Hikari- Naminé lo amenazó y el le sacó la lengua.

Diablos como extrañaba al viejo Roxas, sus chistes, sus expresiones faciales sus cálidos abrazos, su deslumbrante sonrisa y talvez pensó que no haría, pero también extrañaba hacer el ridículo por estar con el, extrañaba como defendía a la gente, como "bailaba" y "cantaba" (A/N: el juraba :3, haaaaam), ser espectadora de sus increíbles acrobacias en su patineta, sus bromas pesadas muy pesadas pero que igual te hacían reír y como no, su típica cara de diablillo.

Por un minuto pensó que talvez era su culpa, pero eso era imposible, talvez solo había madurado… aunque viniendo de Roxas eso era de dudarse, pero talvez si, claro eso era, por supuesto.

Salieron del elevador y Roxas aceleró un poco el paso, cargando con una mano las bolsas, con la otra mano sacó las llaves de la camioneta "Hikari" una _Explorer-Ford _del año anterior.

Roxas abrió la puerta del piloto y aventó las bolsas al asiento del copiloto, luego entró a su camioneta y la encendió, luego de la bolsa sacó un empaque de _Kisses _una de sus tantas adicciones, el chocolate. Pero antes de que pudiera meterse su delicioso chocolate a la boca (A/N: nya! Ya se me hizo agua la boca ¬, ¡¡KISSES!! Aunque me gustan más los Ferrero Roche) se escuchó el Claxon de un auto, Roxas estaba apunto de mentársela al impaciente conductor cuando se volteó y vio que era un convertible para ser específico Solstice blanco y lo conducía Naminé.

-¡Ya sabes una promesa es una promesa, en la playa a las cuatro!- Naminé le gritó al ver que Roxas tenía abierta la ventana de su auto, genial ahora todo el estacionamiento se había dado cuenta de que tenía una cita en la playa, ojala no fueran unos enfermos mentales y mal-pensaran.

XxX

Naminé al llegar a su casa dejó su carro en el garage, llevó el refrigerio y lo acomodó en su lugar correspondiente.

Y se llevó una sorpresa, Riku estaba senado en la mesa del comedor con su pijama, esperando el desayuno o a ella, quien sabe.

-Amor (A/N: todavía cínico el desgraciado ÒÓ) donde estabas- Riku se levantó de la silla y le dio un besito.

Naminé sonrió y caminó a la cocina, dejando a Riku con la boca parada.

-Conociéndote, te debes de estar muriendo de hambre ¿Me equivoco?- Naminé abrió el refrigerador para sacar huevos, leche y agua, luego abrió la alacena y sacó sal y harina, ya adivinaron que va a cocinar. ¡TORTILLA!

(A/N: la receta la conseguí de un juego en Internet de que se llama "Flash día de la tortilla")

Y después de un tiempo sirvió un plato para ella y otro para Riku y comenzaron a desayunar.

XxX

Naminé prendió la luz de su clóset y buscó su bañador, unos shorts blancos y una camisa del mismo color con unas sandalias que combinaran.

Naminé corrió apresurada a la puerta y se topó con Riku sentado en el sofá de la sala, viendo un partido en ESPN, el cual obviamente la detuvo.

-A donde vas amor. Riku preguntó poniéndole "Mute" a la TV.

Naminé maldijo, de por si ya iba con prisa, eran diez para las cinco, si esto tardaba y el tráfico no la ayudaba no llegaría ni a bala a tiempo.

-Voy a la playa, quede de verme con Olette y a Kairi ahí- una mentirilla piadosa.

-Te quiero aquí a las siete a más tardar- Riku la ordeno y ella solo asintió.

XxX

Naminé se sentó un rato en la arena, ella preocupada de que no llegaría a tiempo y ya eran las cinco y media y Roxas ni siquiera se había aparecido o la había llamado por el móvil. Naminé se decidió a irse cuando escuchó una risa. Ella se giró rápidamente y vio a Roxas el viejo Roxas. Riéndose solo en el agua mientras Olette y Hayner lo estaban atacados de la risa, Naminé los miró por un rato, Roxas fingiendo ser pareja de Hayner cogiéndolo de la mano, el era el "Uke" y Hayner el "Seme". Hayner solo se alejaba un poco y en algunas ocasiones Hayner también bromeaba, y Olette simplemente estaba roja de que se había reído con todas sus fuerzas, quien sabe por cuantos minutos.

Ahí fue cuando Naminé se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Roxas no había madurado, ni siquiera un poquito, seguía siendo el mismo tarado que todos adoraban, pero solo había cambiado una cosa en el, y era la forma de cómo era con ella, aunque ella lo siguiera viendo como su mejor amigo el ya no la veía de esa forma, pero era raro, Roxas incluso con las chicas que le gustaban cuando era adolescentes seguía comportándose de la misma manera, eso resumía las cosas. Naminé pensó que talvez, solo talvez Roxas fuera así con ella, por un motivo. Y era por que el la odiaba (A/N: ¡Y dale duro con el "me odia"! TTTT) quien sabe, talvez tanto como Roxas odiaba a Riku.


End file.
